Accidently In Love
by EmilyAnnx3
Summary: The mission is to save the world and kick the bad guys' butts. Who says you can't convert a few to the good side along the way? Two bad girls are about to embark on a journey scarier than getting caught-falling in love and forgetting the past. K/OC,H/OC


**A/N:** This story has been derived from many places. While I was watching the Chapter Black saga, I thought it was cool how Seaman turned into one of the good guys. So I thought, 'Why couldn't that be a female character?' I presented the idea to my cousin, who has a Hiei fetish (I have the Kurama fetish), and our RP, and thus this story, was born. Enjoy, and review! :)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I own absolutely nothing, except my original characters.

**Prologue:**

After the whole thing with his father, Yusuke thought his days as a Spirit Detective were over. He really did. But one thing led to another and here he was again, risking his life to save the universe, becoming reacquainted with the supernatural, and reuniting his old team.

Keiko, of course, was furious. Sure, she understood his demanding job, and she'd become fast and good friends with Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and the rest of the usual gang, but she constantly feared that Yusuke would never return from a mission or come back to her broken. It was clear she loved him.

It was even more evident that Yusuke loved her as well. Before he left for his journey, he asked the human girl to marry him. Of course, she agreed and held him to it when he returned. They were now engaged and living together in Yusuke's apartment, helping out at her parents' ramen shop every chance they got.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were still frenemies. After Yusuke came back, he rejoined the team. They still bantered and teased each other constantly. He was still as silly and obnoxious as ever, but he'd grown up and become more intelligent after attending the local university. He still thought he was the toughest warrior there was, and was always ready for a good fight. Since his sister, Shizuru, had gotten married the year before, he lived by himself in the same apartment complex as Yusuke and Keiko.

He still had one weakness, however – Yukina. The young koorime female was the light of his life. He would do anything for her. She had finally, through persuasion from the other girls, come to realize just what love meant and that Kuwabara has acquired those feeling for none other than her. She was so happy to be able to say that she loved Kazuma Kuwabara, and she was not ashamed.

She was also not ashamed that Hiei was her brother. Yes, the news had slipped, via Yusuke's big mouth. He had told Keiko, who then told Yukina. Everyone expected the earth to tremble when Hiei was informed, but things actually came out well. Yukina told her brother she was so proud to have family like him, and he was always what she imagined her brother to be in the first place. Things turned out nicely.

Hiei was getting used to his new found freedom. Koenma had finally freed the fire demon from his confines in the city. Of course, he still came back every now and then for a chat with Kurama, a banter with Kuwabara, to check on Yukina, and the general mission. Hiei had come to appreciate and somewhat even like the humans and demons he had been forced to be teammates with. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

When in human world, Hiei stayed with Kurama, the polite, red-headed fox reincarnate. Kurama had long since moved out of his mother's house, seeing as he grew older, it became more and more difficult to hide his secret. He invested in a moderate apartment just down the road from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, taking a part-time job at his mother and step-father's flower shop and visiting every chance he got, in between missions and such.

The group had grown older, gone in different paths, and discovered life. But it remained that they would always be a team of friends, fighting to save the world. It was this allegiance that led to the faithful meeting in Koenma's office, which would unknowingly lead to something both wonderful and unexpected for our heroes.


End file.
